


we'll always have canto bight

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, NoPheromones!Xizor, Prompt Fic, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: An undercover mission to planting a tracking device on Prince Xizor takes an unexpected turn when Leia enlists the help of Boba Fett.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	we'll always have canto bight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/gifts).



A prompt fill for Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome, who beat me to posting the very first [Din Djarin/Leia Organa fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777282). *shakes fist*

* * *

“You’re staring again.”

“Sorry.” Leia spread out her fan and made a show of fanning her face with it. “It’s just weird, seeing you in normal clothing.”

“This is normal clothing?” Boba Fett leaned his shoulder into the wall. “A coat that doesn’t keep you warm. Pants that you can barely move in.”

"Hm." Leia turned her attention back to the hotel lobby, five levels below as another group of well-dressed people entered. The Alvoha was one of the most exclusive attractions in Canto Bight, more resort than hotel, with thirty luxurious levels all centered around a vast open atrium where hoverpods carried guests to their desired level. “Look around. Do you see anyone in armor?”

“I see a bunch of rich idiots. And probably a half-million in bounties in this room alone.”

“Don’t even think about bailing on me, Fett.” Her fan moved a little faster.

Oddly enough, it was Han’s idea. “You need someone who won’t be recognized,” he had pointed out. “And no one knows what he looks like under that helmet.”

“He almost killed you. You could have died in a carbonite block if he had actually succeeded in delivering you to Jabba. And now you want me to _work_ with him?”

“Sweetheart, do you know how many times he’s hauled me in to deal with Jabba? At least three. Maybe four. The only difference was that this time I couldn’t talk my way out of it.”

She loved Han, she really did. But it was becoming clear in the days following his rescue that they had very different priorities. And they both needed a little space. 

“It was the fourth time,” Fett told her later. “Jabba would have thawed him out eventually.”

Given the choice between serving time and making himself useful to the Alliance, the bounty hunter had immediately chosen the latter. The man was a mercenary to his core, but he was also smart and calculating. He spoke several languages and he knew every crime syndicate in the outer rim, which made him particularly useful on this mission. 

It was easy for Leia, who was used to presenting herself as bored and rich. What came as a surprise was how well the bounty hunter pulled it off. Certainly the absence of his battered Mandalorian armor had something to do with it, but it was also his posture and then way he moved. His confidence, which made him look all the more dangerous in armor had a completely different quality when he was attired in formal evening wear.

“You look good,” she told him, because it was the truth. His hair was slicked back, a jet black contrast to his bright blue silk jacket and no matter how much he complained, his pants fit him very, _very_ well. “If I didn’t know better I would think you were a lord, or a governor.”

He gave her a swift, suspicious look. “You don’t have to flatter me, Princess.”

“It’s not flattery," she retorted, snapping her fan shut. "You look...substantial. Important. Regal.”

Fett gave a short huff of amusement. “So, like you.”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

“Statement of fact.” He glanced over at her. “Why pink?”

Leia touched her wig self-consciously. “I was trying to match the color a friend has. She always-”

“Look.” A single low word cut her off. “The tall blonde that just walked in. That’s Guri.”

“That’s a droid?” She was, without a doubt, one of the best humanoid replicas that Leia had ever seen. If she wasn’t looking for it, she might have missed her too-even stride and the unnatural composure of her face. 

“They let _her_ carry a blaster," Fett noted. 

“They issue special permits for bodyguards.”

“Then why the fek didn’t we do that?”

“Shh. There he is.”

Prince Xizor entered just behind his bodyguard. The security guards at the entrance made no effort to scan him for weapons. 

“Black Sun doesn’t go unarmed,” Fett predicted. “He’ll have something in those robes."

The tall Falleen swept across the lobby, heading towards the hoverpods. At his current trajectory, he would pass right by them.

“Remember,” she told Fett softly. “You’ve never met him. Stare. Be curious.” She spread her fan over the lower half of her face as Xizor moved past them. Their eyes met, briefly.

“What was that?” Fett asked as soon as he was gone. 

“What? He was looking right at me. I looked back.”

“You didn’t say anything about flirting.”

Leia drew in a quick breath. “We have to get close enough to plant the tracker on him.”

“So this is part of your plan.”

“It is now.” And she _really_ wasn’t looking forward to it. “Did you see what level he got off at?”

“Two levels up.” Fett gave her an assessing look. “There are other ways to do this.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” She lifted her chin and touched the tracking device tucked into her long evening gloves. “The second you see the signal go live, come and get me.”

“I will.”

“Excuse me, ma’am.” A serving droid rolled to a stop, a lone, shimmering cocktail balanced on a tray. It was the kind of drink that always came with an invitation.

That was fast. 

The droid moved past her. “Sir. Compliments of Prince Xizor.”

Fett looked down at the droid. “What?”

“The drink,” the droid said helpfully while Leia let go of a pent-up breath. “It’s for you. From Prince Xizor.”

The bounty hunter slowly removed the cocktail from the tray. “Thank you.”

“At your service, Sir.” The droid rolled off, their task complete. 

For once, Leia was at a loss for words. She realized now that Xizor wasn’t flirting with her, but trying to gauge her relationship to the man beside her. “You don’t have to do this,” she said finally.

“Give me the tracker.”

“Like you said, there are other-”

“If you can do it, so can I.” He handed her the cocktail. “Take this, I don’t want it.” 

Leia took the glass and gave him the tracker, which he tucked into the broad sash wrapped around his midsection. 

“You’ll come get me.”

“Yes. I will.”

This wasn’t how she planned it. Suddenly the entire operation was in the hands of a man who once sold her location to Darth Vader for a stack of credits. Not nearly enough, according to him. “If I had known you were on the _Falcon_? Double the price. Maybe triple.”

Leia spread open her fan again and discreetly checked her commlink. No signal yet. She drifted, cocktail in hand, feigning interest in the Quarren quartet playing on a lower level. When the tracker finally connected, her pulse skipped. She caught the next hoverpod up, barely able to contain her impatience at the leisurely pace. 

This was one of the lounge levels. Plush seating was scattered around a glossy bar, but there was no sign of Xizor or Fett. The signal was close, they had to be nearby. “Pardon me,” she said to the droid bartender. “I’m looking for a man. Dark hair, handsome. Blue coat?”

“I believe I saw him with Prince Xizor,” the droid nodded. “They went out there.”

A balcony. The Alvoha was built on cliffs overlook the sea, and somewhere in the darkness she could hear the roar of waves crashing around rocks. Once she ducked through the gauzy cloth covering the arched door she saw them immediately. 

Kissing.

Not only was it startling, it was _convincing_. The prince had one long-fingered hand wrapped around the back of the bounty hunter’s neck and Fett’s hands were somewhere in Xizor’s robes. There wasn’t an inch of space between their bodies. Planting the tracker must have been pretty easy. 

A terrible suspicion caught her by the throat. What if Fett was working for Black Sun all along? Slowly, she let the cocktail slip from her hand and shatter on the pristine tiles. Broken glass was a weapon if she needed it to be. 

Xizor pulled back. “Oh look. It’s your _friend_.”

Fett stepped back as well, straightening his coat. Was that relief in his eyes? Or regret? “Don’t be angry,” the bounty hunter said. “It’s not my fault.”

She had to hand it to him. His Han Solo impression was dead on. “What is this?” Leia said coldly.

“Please.” Xizor held up a hand. “There’s no need for a big, dramatic scene. I simply wanted to see how long it would take you to show up after your colleague planted the tracking device on me.”

Guri stepped out of the alcove, blaster drawn, and Leia’s heart sank. “Hands up,” she commanded. “Both of you.” 

“As you can see, I was warned about your little plan." Xizor tilted his head to one side as he gazed down at Leia. “Shouldn’t Alderaan’s last heir stick to handing out medals? It would be a shame for your royal line to become extinct.”

Leia swallowed and held his gaze with equal contempt. “There's no better way for me to honor my heritage than to destroy the Empire and the criminal scum that support it."

“What a dull quest. Especially for one so young and beautiful with such fetching friends." His focus shifted to Fett. “There's something so familiar about you. What is it?" Xizor reached out and brushed his fingers over his cheek before twining them in his hair. The bounty hunter tensed visibly, but said nothing. His finger tightened, forcing Fett's head back. “Don't worry, I don’t expect you to loosen your lips as easily as you did a moment ago. But perhaps the princess will if it means an end to your suffering. How many of your fingers will it take, do you think?" His other hand patted his robes and then abruptly froze. 

Fett spoke with deadly calm. “Looking for something?” 

What happened next was a blur. Fett seized the prince’s wrist and the moment Guri turned her blaster towards him, Leia lunged at the droid. Her shot went wild as they struggled over the blaster. She heard the crack of bone and Xizor’s startled cry, and the droid pushed away from her. Her programming called her to the prince’s side, even at her own expense. 

Leia aimed and fired, knocking Guri into the balcony railing. She fought her way back up, sparks flying, but Leia fired again and again until the force of the blasts sent her plummeting over the edge. 

She turned to help Fett, but Xizor was already face down, one arm clearly broken and his other arm pinned behind his back. Fett had a knee in the middle of his back, a sleek vibroknife in his hand. The blade was positioned precisely at the prince’s throat. 

The security siren sounded, and the bounty hunter looked sharply at Leia. “If we want to get out of here unnoticed, that’s our cue.”

“Perhaps an agreement could be reached.” the prince said through gritted teeth. “Release me and I’ll tell security that my droid malfunctioned."

Leia exhaled. As satisfying as it might be to kill him, the Alliance had compromised too many of his operatives. She didn't want Black Sun to replace him with someone who would bring in new people. “Let’s go,” she told Fett, tossing her blaster over the balcony railing. The bounty hunter straightened and flung the knife in the same direction. They hurried inside to join the guests being herded towards the emergency exits. 

Fett wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Wish I had that drink now.”

“When we get out of here I’ll buy you as many drinks as you want.” The crush of bodies forced them closer together as more people joined them. “Until then…” she stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to his. 

They parted because they had to. Security was urging them along, jostling them towards the exit where guards waited to scan them for weapons. "Better?" She asked, her heart still pounding. 

He took her hand and held it tightly. “Better."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] we'll always have canto bight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272701) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
